


Set In Gold

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Love/Hate, M/M, Rich and name famous Blaine, Ridiculously quick progress from hate to friendship but shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because that’s what you are. College royalty.”</p>
<p>The venom in Kurt’s voice was piercing, like the thorns of a rose, capable of cutting through anyone effortlessly.</p>
<p>“My father’s name and legacy have nothing to do with me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set In Gold

“Hummel!”

Kurt stopped. Refusing to turn around,

"Yes, my lord?”

“Why do you do that? Why do you call me th-”

“Because that’s what you are. College royalty.”

The venom in Kurt’s voice was piercing, like the thorns of a rose, capable of cutting through anyone effortlessly.

“My father’s name and legacy have nothing to do with me!”

“That’s funny considering you walk around here like, oh yes, exactly what you are. Your father may own the place, Anderson, but that gives you no right to treat everyone around you like dirt!”

Kurt was facing him now and Blaine felt his blood boil, no one ever talked to him like this much less while standing tall.

“I never did anything to you!”

“You humiliated me! Are you really so brain dead that you didn’t even see the consequences?”

“I didn’t-”

“No, that’s right! You didn’t because your head is so far up your ass you never had to deal with anything other than walking forward and smiling like a damn puppet!”

“You don’t-”

“I don’t what? I know exactly what type of person you are. Your father’s money is the only thing you’re worth and you strut around without a care in the world because everything comes so damn easily to you! News flash, Anderson! You’re not the sun or the damn moon and your ass isn’t worth more than anyone else’s!”

Blaine went cold. Jaw clamping shut along with his fists.

“You don-”

“Oh, ple-”

“Shut up! For once in your goddamn life, shut up! You’re such a hypocrite! You think I got this far with my only my father’s last name? This school is one of the hardest colleges to get into and despite what you and your presh little temper think I got in with talent just like everyone else!”

Kurt was frozen, apparently he too was not used to being debated.

“Trust me, my life hasn’t been any easier than anyone else but fuck you if you think I didn’t earn my place here. You wanna know what it’s like to have William Anderson as your father? Do you want to know what it’s like to be hated for something you can’t control? I am in this school with a scholarship because my father didn’t want to taint his name to get his queer son admitted.”

“I didn’t kn-”

“No, you didn’t know because you didn’t think to ask! In fact, you didn’t think any further the minute you found out who I was, who I am related to. Kurt, I know you don’t believe me but I didn’t win that damn competition because of my family, I didn’t pay anyone off, I... I put in the work and I’m sorry you lost but you can’t hate me f-for what I can’t control!”

“Oh, Blaine.”

Blaine looked up, stunned, Kurt had never called him by his first name let alone done so with any other emotion besides hatred.

“People can’t see past my name and expect me to only be one thing, so I gave up trying to give them anything else than what they would see anyway. I gave up being anything other than an Anderson a long time ago.”

“It’s all a front,” Kurt whispered after a few seconds.

“Yeah. I would give away the inheritance and the power behind it in a heartbeat.”

“Nothing’s set in stone.”

“No, with the Anderson’s it’s all set in gold.”

Kurt laughed softly at that and Blaine realized with a start that he had never seen Kurt smile before.

“I’m sorry I humiliated you.”

“I was just pissed because I’m not used to... losing. I’m sorry I never gave you a chance.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me one now?”

Kurt smiled, a sight Blaine never wanted to live without again.

“I’d like that.”

Blaine extended his hand,

“My name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt. Nice to meet you. Do you go here?”

“I do, in fact it permits me to know where to get the best coffee on campus.”

“Oh, really? Is that so?”

“Well, if you don’t believe me maybe I could show you? For winning and gloating’s sake?”

“By all means, lead the way. And tell me, Blaine, will you be paying for this experiment? _For proof’s sake_?”

“Well, Kurt, I’m afraid I won’t be able to, you see, I’m very poor...”

Kurt snorted, shoving at Blaine’s shoulder before slipping his arm through the crook of his elbow.

“I suppose just this time I could pay for coffee.”

“They also have biscotti and cheescake...”

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
